


Le Retour D’Age (The Return of Age)

by wangedars9496 (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Fantasy, Fluff, I love GOT7, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: “Instantly, the priestess changed into a monstrous goblin-spider and the warrior found himself caught fast in her web”





	Le Retour D’Age (The Return of Age)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a series called Grimm

 

This Friday night was beautiful, full moon is brighter and rounder than any other full moon, but no one appreciates its beauty simply because everyone is busy preparing and talking about their plans for the evening.

 

Famous painter Lim Changkyun just opened his gallery at the Pearl District in Portland this night. His friends, collectors, painters, and even arts students are there to appreciate and applaud the beauty of his works. 

 

Champagne, crunchy crudites, and bread sticks with olive tapenade dip are served to enjoy by his guests.

 

The scent of mixed strong perfumes filled the air.

 

As opinions, compliments, and loud laughs filled the gallery.

 

“Hey honey what’s going on?”

 

“Just got to the opening,” said the finest man on the gallery while talking to his girlfriend on the phone

 

“Sorry I couldn’t join you..” the girlfriend sighs, “so what do you think of his works?”

 

“Not really my taste, but there are still interesting works..idealist and surrealist he is..”

 

“Yeah you’re more an abstract kind of a guy… Oh I should go now, but I miss you..and I love you” the lady over the phone giggles

 

“Okay, I miss you too.. See you in the morning.. I love you too” the man said as he drops the call

 

He continued looking the paintings and the ladies continued try to flirt with him.

 

He got tired and went to the snack bar to get a champagne, until a beautiful young man catches his attention. He’s probably a lot older than the young man, he thinks.

 

He was there for man-made art but nothing beats the art made by the gods. The young man radiates beauty, and if he could only find a better word than beautiful, he will use it to describe the young man. The gorgeous youth is wearing boots and a pair of black tight tattered pants, which allows the smoothness of his thighs’ pearly skin to be seen. He wears a black sweatshirt that’s slightly glittered with silver, but just enough to match with the occasion at hand. His silky black hair is long enough to slightly cover his eyes and fall down to his soft cheeks. He was observing the youth for so long now that he even noticed the mole on under his eye and the three piercings on his right ear, which makes him more attractive, if not incredibly sexy.

 

The beautiful youth is still looking at the paintings so after a shot of his champagne, he confidently goes beside the young man, hoping he’ll get the attention he wants..

 

“I hate it” he spoke while looking at the art work the youth is looking

 

“Too bad, I think it’s pretty good..” the young man smirks as he moves to the next painting

 

The collector followed him, thinking that he has a chance to get more of the youth

 

“If you like this one, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight..” he said smirking while referring to the painting they’re looking at

 

“This piece, exemplifies focus on the use of color as a mean or mode of expression..it’s part of an artist’s human nature but it’s also sad and beautiful to realize that it’s their main way to express how they feel..” the young man speaks as he walks past other paintings

 

“Really…?” the collector smirks as he follows the youth

 

“Doesn’t mean the painting is good..” the young man giggled

 

The collector was overwhelmed of the young man’s smile but he got a hold of himself and asked if the young man is a painter. The youth just asked why while smiling to him so beautifully and so he introduced himself as a collector..

 

“So what are you collecting tonight?” the beautiful youth asks with outmost curiousity which makes him so cute

 

“No, nothing here.. I was just thinking about leaving… But uhh, do you mind having dinner with me? Or probably have a drink with me, ‘cause it’s also pretty late for dinner..” the collector asks bravely hoping he’ll get a yes from the most beautiful youth he laid his eyes upon

 

“Oh, no..sorry, I also have to go..” the young man smiles but slight fear in his eyes emerge, leaving the collector confused and challenged, if not frustrated

 

He still followed the youth til they were few blocks away from the gallery..

 

“Okay, I just have one question..why do you think the painting isn’t good?” the collector asks stupidly, referring the painting they talked about earlier

 

“You’re a collector and you don’t know?” the young man giggles cutely

 

“I collect what I’m attracted to…” the older man answered

 

The youth was convinced and finally explained as to why he thinks the painting and feelings on the painting isn’t good.

 

“I think simple subject matters like birds should be painted with outmost care and love, not with wild strokes and dark colors.. Simple things painted with simplicity and pureness is also beautiful. Why would anyone want to harm the pureness of something through their art? Same with why would you complicate when what you’re really trying to do is to get someone’s attention” the youth explained and teased while smiling

 

“So I still have a chance?...” the collector smirked

 

The next thing the young man knew they were at the collector’s apartment and he was looking the paintings on the wall. The collector approached and gave him a glass of sparkling wine with a smirk..

 

“I really can’t stay..” the young man said as he get his things on the sofa..

 

“Oh did I put you in the wrong mood?”

 

“No, I just really have to go.. I’m sorry..”

 

“Look… I just need you to relax a little bit..” the collector said as his lips approached the younger boy’s soft pink lips. He kissed him so softly yet so hungrily. He felt the young man breathe which makes him more turned on so he kissed him deeper..slowly but a lot deeper..

 

“You don’t understand… please, this is wrong…” the young man said as he broke the kiss, get his things again and tries to leave. Obviously, he was regretting going to the condominium with the older man..

 

“Oh honey, I understand..” The collector grabbed him and he kissed the youth, harder and deeper than earlier. The youth was continuously struggling so he pushed him on the sofa. He came to the young man like a hungry wolf, placed himself on top of the young man and tastes his neck hungrily..

 

The young man struggles, tries his hard to push the collector off him. He was about to cry when his gaze changed.His soft eyes became fierce, the look on his eyes are so sharp that it might tear human flesh.Anger radiates his eyes as he smirks confidently, as if he knows he’ll dominate the older man.

 

The young man pushes the collector on the floor easily then he placed himself on top of the older man and smirks..

 

His eyes glow black and blue, including the sclera and iris.

 

The mole under his eye vanished, his hands become gray and wrinkled, as well as clawed.

 

His fangs emerged and thick black liquid falls down his eyes..

 

Chelicerae emerges from his mouth, then a digestive substance like acid into the collector’s mouth, making his flesh melt and liquefying his internal organs.

 

He bites the abdomen of the pervert man then sucking out the newly liquefied flesh and internal organs, leaving the older man dead and looks mummified.

 

The young man goes back to his beautiful self, looking shocked, regretful, and disgusted of himself..

 

The mole under his eye is back, but his eyes scream fear and remorse..

 

He leaves the collector’s house quickly as tears fell down from them..

 

He did it again even if he doesn’t want to..

 

He did it, he had to…

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? PLEASE let me know. If yes, I’ll introduce JB and explain what Youngae is in the next chapter.. (`˘з˘)
> 
> PS. I don’t feel like naming the collector, heh.


End file.
